The Truth About London: Monica's POV
by SnoopyPez
Summary: eep, my first fic.. be gentle ;)


The Truth About London: Monica's POV 

The Truth About London: Monica's POV 

Author's Note: This sucks. I'm not creative enough to come up with my own plot, so I stole it. I suck at charactization, so um.. I'm sorry lol. Also, this is my first Friends fic, so.. Take that into consideration. J  
Dedication: to Liz for the beta reading, and for Dana and Amanda (not THC Amanda, lol) for giving me some stuff to steal, lol.

Chandler had left about five minutes ago. I was alone in my room---alone with my scotch, not feeling much better about my horrible day. I took another sip, emptying my glass, and grabbed the bottle to refill it. 

I had felt so much better when Chandler was around, he could cheer me up so easily. I tried to amuse myself with the book I brought; whatever was on the TV; even writing a letter to Ross, which is as pathetic as it sounds, considering we were in the same hotel. 

"This is stupid!" I threw down my pen in defeat. I needed a distraction. Anything. I myself blame the liquor for what I thought of next. "Sex!" Sex.. Meaningless sex. That would obviously make me forget about my mother, and being thought of as Ross' mom, and everything else that was depressing me. 

I wasn't drunk enough to just go out and sleep with the first guy I saw, so I thought of Joey. *Naturally* it would be Joey! He'd be more than willing to help me. So I grabbed my glass, and went to Joey and Chandler's room. Chandler answered the door, wearing baggy pajamas with horses all over them. He looked adorable. 

"Cute PJs. You're really livin' it up here in London, huh?" I smiled at him, taking another sip of my scotch. 

"Well, uh.. I wasn't exactly expecting company after.. 9:15.." He looked at his watch and made his usual 'I'm a loser' face. I was too busy to comfort him about it though, so I walked past him into the room. 

"Is Joey here?" I looked around, but didn't see him. I set my glass down and turned to Chandler. 

"Well, last time I saw him, he was heading out the door with the bridesmaid and a bucket of strawberries," Damnit! Now what? "So, uh.. you're not still upset about what that guy told you, are ya?" He looked so concerned. He should have been annoyed, after all the complaining I've been doing. 

"Wouldn't you be?" And there I went, complaining again! 

"Well.. Look, it's been a really emotional time, you know? And you've had a lot to drink.. and you just gotta let that *go*! Okay? I mean, you were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight!" 

I don't know why, but that was the first time I really *heard* what he was saying. Considered it. Must have been the alcohol. But still.. 

"Really?" 

"Are you kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in *most* rooms--" 

I jumped on him, cutting him off. I mean I literally *jumped* at him. Kissing him. It wasn't some sweet innocent kiss between friends, either. It was a deep, take-your-breath-away, take-me-now kiss. He didn't even pull away, as I half expected him to. Instead, he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me back. It seemed to last forever, and I was amazed at how much I liked it. But finally, he jumped, backing away from me, looking understandably surprised. 

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, what's going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out?!" 

"Well, not anymore," I stated the obvious. 

"But we don't do that!" Chandler looked so confused. 

"I know.. I just thought it would be fun," Even as I said it, I was inching closer to him. 

He got an almost suspicious look on his face and asked, "How drunk are you?" 

"Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not so drunk so that you should feel guilty about taking advantage." I had completely forgotten about Joey, and now this was all I wanted. Hey, Chandler already makes me feel so much better about myself, why not with sex too? 

He paused, and I was afraid he was going to refuse, send me away. "Well, that's a perfect amount!" He grabbed my hands, and we sat on the edge of his bed. After a moment's hesitation, we kissed again. Oh, it was even better the second time! 

I pulled away and said, "You know what's weird? This *doesn't* feel weird!" He agreed, and I added, "You're a really good kisser." Why was I still so surprised? I didn't take the time to think about that, I just wanted more! 

"Well, I *have* kissed more than four women," he said with a half proud, half self-depreciating smile. So cute. We kissed briefly and then he asked, "You wanna get under the covers?" I quickly agreed, and we practically dove into bed. 

While under the safety of the blankets, there was a flurry of clothing. I glanced at him in slight awe as he undressed in seconds, then remarked, "Wow, you are *really* fast." 

"It bodes well for me that speed impresses you." There was that put-down humor of his again. I smiled and started to tell him to stop saying things like that, when I thought of something. Whoa. 

"We're gonna see each other naked!" Okay, I was nervous. I was starting to sober up a little, but I still really wanted to do this. "You wanna do it at the same time?" 

"Count of three?" 

"One.. two.. three!" On 'three' we lifted the sheets in unison. 

Oh my. Chandler. Naked. Naked Chandler. Naked Chandler staring at Naked Me. 

We dropped the sheets in unison. Silence. 

"Well, I guess its safe to say our friendship is effectively ruined," Chandler commented conversationally. That was basically true. After this, we could never go back to being the best buddies we had been in the past. 

"Eh, we weren't that close anyway," With that, we reached for each other and began kissing with renewed passion. It was really going to happen. I was going to sleep with one of my best friends. We broke apart when the distinct sound of a key-card came from the door. 

"Joey-J-J-Joe-Jo-Joey!" Chandler panicked, and I dove under the covers as the door opened, and Joey walked in. They greeted each other, and Chandler tried to explain, "I was just watching a movie..ie.." Great. The TV wasn't even on! 

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry!" Joey sounded *really* apologetic for interrupting something. What did he think was going on? Chandler protested, and--oh. Joey thought that Chandler was.. Okay, now I was grossed out, *and* starting to have trouble breathing under the heavy blankets. "No, it's cool, it's cool, I'll only be a second. I'm still with my bridesmaid. I just--where are those condoms you brought?" 

"They're in my bag over there," I poked Chandler gently in the side. Don't let him take them all, please don't let him take them all! "Uh.. could you.. leave me one?" Yes! 

There was an awkward silence. "For just you?" 

"..Yeah." I was starting to get a cramp from lying still for so long. 

"Listen, why don't you come downstairs with me? There's some really nice girls down there." Oh, this was just getting unbearable. And embarrassing. Chandler insisted he was fine, and *finally* Joey left, saying, "Alright. Here you go buddy.. go nuts." 

'Go nuts'? Talk about a mood killer! I unearthed myself from the suffocating bed sheets and looked at Chandler. Chandler lookin' all cute, and sort of rumpled. We launched ourselves at each other and couldn't stop touching. Kissing. I loved his kissing. 

Okay, so it wasn't much of a mood killer after all.. 

End. 


End file.
